Inhumane
by TheCutestMew
Summary: Mew is fabled and elusive. But just like anything elusive, it makes people want him all the more. Based off of the canon creation of Mewtwo as stated in pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen and in Pokemon Origins, Inspired by a horribly depressing dream I had. Warning: explicit blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is based off of a dream I had. A rather miserable dream at that.

So, because of that, this story will have 2 endings. If you're a heartless monster and like tragedy...only read chapter 1 and you'll have the bad ending. If you're like me, someone who actually HAS A HEART, read chapters 1 AND 2 to get the good ending.

Let's get one thing clear: this story is actually based off of canon.

In Pokemon Origins, and in Pokemon Mansion in Firered and Leafgreen, it's stated as fact that Mew wasn't cloned by a DNA sample, but Mew was actually caught and experimented on...and died from it.

I want to cry just from saying that...anyways, if you don't believe me, check it yourself.

Enjoy the story.

Inhumane

Mew floated happily through the forest. Sure it was lonely having to hide all the time, but he could have plenty of fun on his own, plus he could always transform into another Pokemon in order to be in plain sight.

Doing a loop-de-loop while flying past the many enormous trees, he started getting careless.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Dr. Fuji walked through the forest with his supplies and lab assistants, on a search for the elusive Mew. It was his job to capture Mew and artificially enhance Mew's capabilities to make it even stronger. Of course, the hardest part was actually finding it. Stopping to eat proved to give them exactly what they wanted.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Mew stopped and sniffed the air, quickly picking up on the scent of his favorite food; Chocolate.

His stomach rumbled at the smell, reminding him he hadn't eaten in a long time. Mew was stuck between two choices.

As hungry as he was and as much as he loved chocolate, he knew that it wouldn't be in the forest unless a human was nearby.

Eventually his growling tummy won over and he flew in the direction of the smell, getting more and more hungry the closer he got.

He soon came across the clearing in which the scientists has stopped to eat. Ignoring everything besides the smell of the chocolate, he quickly located that it was in the hands of one of the humans, causing him to hurry out of hiding, wanting to get it before the human could eat it himself.

All were in shock when they saw Mew appear in front of them, nibbling away on the chocolate happily.

For a few seconds it seemed as though time was standing still. Even the light breeze from before seemed to have stopped and the forest became eerily quiet.

It took about 5 seconds for it to become the opposite.

Excited scientists quickly started trying to grab Mew, who, upon realizing they weren't trainers, decided to have fun with them by zipping around them, his agility too much for the clumsy humans.

Unfortunately for the catlike Pokemon, Dr. Fuji wasn't as careless. While Mew was distracted he quickly set up some machines that sent out electronic waves that Mew wasn't able to pick up on, before sending out two Pokemon to help capture Mew: a Magneton and a Scyther.

"Why don't you just come quietly Mew: after all, we only want to make you stronger!"

Mew's joyous giggling quickly turned into a sudden squeak of panic as he noticed the Pokemon advancing on him.

Cursing his own carelessness, Mew quickly tried to teleport. His body glowed for a second but nothing happened, leaving him in a state of shock.

"Ah, realized your inability to use and psychic attacks or transform?" Dr. Fuji grinned, happy to see that the machine he used to block Psychic energy worked even on the great Mew.

Mew's look turned to one of panic as he realized his two greatest techniques for stealth were unavailable to him.

Knowing that he's a low-level at the moment and probably wouldn't be able to fight his way out, he did all he could do: run.

"Don't let it get away!"

Mew squeaked in fear as he dashed away through the air, pursued by a surprisingly fast Magneton and Scyther.

Judging by their speed, Mew could deduce they were a much higher level than himself, further proving he couldn't fight his way out of this.

As they started launching attacks at him, Mew flew as fast as he could while still dodging the onslaught of attacks.

He noticed a small hole in a cave wall that would be too small for the humans and the other two Pokemon, causing him to break out into a hopeful smile.

But that one moment where he let his hope get the best of him, he made a slip-up.

A Thunder Wave struck him directly in the back, causing him to fall to the ground just a mere three feet away from the hole. Mew found himself unable to move due to the paralysis and desperately tried to inch his way towards the opening, but it was too late. the Scyther grabbed him in its sharp arms, cutting into his sides as it flew back to Dr. Fuji.

Mew struggled weakly in the Scyther's grasp, knowing that this human would want nothing more than to use him.

"Good work!" Dr Fuji said with an enormous smile on his face "Finally, I've captured the elusive Mew!" Mew cried out lightly and struggled more at those words.

The psychic Pokemon soon found himself placed in some sort of container, and despite its weak looking interior, he couldn't break free.

The scientists were all excited and happy as they started to head back to their lab on Cinnabar island, but Mew was not, letting out several less than appropriate words at them even though he knew they couldn't understand. Eventually he gave up on trying to break out of the glass-like container he was in, resorting to whimpering pitifully as he waited to see what they would do with him.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

_Mew's POV_

I soon found out what they wanted.

Once I was released into that dreadful machine, it closed up and wires attached to my body before I could do anything to escape. Try as I might, the wires held me in place and I couldn't do anything but stay still as many flashing lights around me changed colors. There was a glass window in front of me, barely big enough for my eyes to be visible through it. Realizing this, all I could do was glare with a mix of hatred and sadness as they stared back, not at all moved by my feelings.

Just like all humans.

I still didn't know what they wanted with me, but at that point I knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. I found my Psychic powers to still be blocked, leaving me at their mercy.

It wasn't long before the pain began.

I screamed out in pain as my body was wrapped in electricity, shocking every nerve and causing my body to spasm as much as it could while trapped. The shock didn't last long at first, but it soon returned with a vengeance, many times stronger and many times longer.

Eventually my body grew numb and I simply sat there whimpering, tears falling from my eyes as my precious fur that I worked so hard to keep straight and clean was charred. It didn't stop there as a needle pricked my wrist, making me yelp and the get drowsy. I knew I was drugged, but I was almost grateful. because the next thing I knew, I was being cut open like in surgery and my insides were being observed like a display, which made me sick.

I don't know how long I was stuck there before it ended. And personally, I'm glad it did end, despite the way it did.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"We've made a breakthrough, it seems we're finally ready for the genetic engineering!"

My ears perked up at that even though the rest of my body stayed limp as I let myself be nowadays.

With nothing better to do, in between torture sessions I had often listened in on their conversations, so I knew he was talking about mutating me into something stronger.

I couldn't stand that. It had to end, one way or another.

Torturing me was one thing, but artificially changing who I am was worse than death.

Death...

I gained a small, sad smile at the thought. As much as the prospect terrified me, I'd rather have that.

I knew what I had to do.

When they next tried to cut me open, but this for the last time because they were going to actually change my insides, I knew it was now or never.

They had stopped using drugs on me once they realized my acceptance and my numbing from the electricity, so I was fully aware when it happened.

As the power saw came down carefully to my skin, wanting only to open it up, I took a deep breath, knowing this was it.

I jerked my body forwards as much as I could, causing the saw to cut straight through my chest and making me cough out some blood suddenly.

The scientists panicked and pulled the saw out, but it was too late. blood poured from the open wound, and despite the excruciating pain I was in, I smiled for the first time since I got to that miserable place.

_'That's right,' _I thought at their looks of panic '_you drove me so far into madness and pain that I killed myself. But thus is the result of terrible actions towards another. I'll be leaving this world now, away from you selfish humans. If anything, I take pleasure in the fact that now, as I die, you will never achieve your goal of changing me.' _My fur was almost completely bloody red now, the pain so excruciating I practically grew numb to it. I felt my body shutting down slowly as my vision wavered '_Despite all this pain, I'm actually feeling happy. I can now escape from all this pain into the afterlife. Say I have fallen into insanity if you will, but I claim that anything is better than the life they've forced me to live._

_And if I have to live that way or not live at all, well...the answer is obvious.'_

The Scientists heard one of Mew's weak and pained, but happy, trademark giggles, before the life systems went blank.

A/N: I think it turned out better than expected. Now don't go calling me evil for making this, it's based off of a dream I had that made me wake up miserable. I love Mew with a passion, I'm completely obsessed with Mew. which is why, UNLIKE MY DREAM, I'm also writing a good ending.

Now you may be asking: How is this canon if Mewtwo wasn't made?

If Mew WAS turned into Mewtwo, then he wouldn't be a clone.

They used a DNA sample from Mew's body to make Mewtwo. I was going to put it into the story, but I couldn't find a good way to implement it.

Anyways, if you're not a heartless monster, you'll read the good ending. Please review, and thanks for reading!

-Shadowr2d2kirby


	2. Good Ending

_Mew's POV_

_Is... is this death?_

I looked out at the vast plain of darkness, unsure as to where I was. Suddenly my eyes were assaulted with a light heading towards me that quickly enveloped me, causing my head to spin.

My eyes snapped open and I let out a gasp.

"Oh, good, you're awake Mewy!" I heard a familiar voice say to me nearby. I managed to turn my head with a painful wince as I saw a green, plant like fairy nearby who I knew to go by the name Celebi.

"C-Celebi... how did you die?"

"Silly Mewy, I'm not dead and neither are you!" she smiled at me brightly, but her words only caused me to become more confused

"B-but...how?"

"Mewy, you know I would never let you die! It was easy to travel back in time and take the chance that they were most vulnerable to save you!" she frowned for the first time "Unfortunately..." she pointed to my chest with one of her long arms.

I painfully lifted my head off the ground and looked at my chest. While my fur seemed to have been cleaned and my injuries were gone, I still felt very sore and there was a large scar on my chest.

Celebi sighed "I was able to heal you, and in the many months you were out of it I fixed your fur and injuries, but you'll have that scar for the rest of your life." she said sadly.

I laid my head back on the pile of leaves she used for a pillow. "So...I was out for months? Is that why I'm sore?"

she nodded "I honestly wasn't sure if you were going to make it, but you pulled through. You were out for probably five months, Mewy."

I sighed and gained a smile "I'm alive...I can't thank you enough Celebi..."

She just smiled and sat down next to me "Just remember you owe me one" she giggled happily.

_I can continue my life...I'm free, and safe..._


End file.
